


Always Trouble

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's had a busy night already, and then he shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> As nearly always, this is set against cherry-picked pre-reboot canon.

She had just finished putting the last of the gang members down when the door opened again. Dinah looked that way to decide just whether she needed to keep fighting or run.

"I'd ask if you needed a hand, but I don't do clean up," the tall white-haired man said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Buy me a drink and call it even for you showing up late," she flirted at him.

He opened his mouth... and then they both heard the explosion.

"You just bring trouble with you," she said as they took off at a run.

**Author's Note:**

> And I did not plan to post them on Valentine's day. I goofed and double posted earlier in this month which made my 15th drabble suddenly the 14th day... and they were next in the doc.


End file.
